¡Odio el Halloween!
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sarada detesta la absurda celebración del día de brujas.


Holisss, ¿cómo están? Debo decir que no soy muy partidaria de la celebración del Halloween pero se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude dejar de hacerla. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**¡Odio el Halloween!**

Desde que tiene memoria, Sarada ha odiado la absurda celebración del día de brujas. Sus padres no le toman importancia a esas fechas, incluso no la molestan cuando ella se niega a disfrazarse y salir a buscar dulces con los otros niños idiotas.

—¿Piensas salir esta noche con tus amigos?

La pregunta de su madre la hizo despegar su mirada de su apasionante historia de misterio, el protagonista estaba a punto de desenmascarar al asesino serial de la historia.

—No le des ideas locas, Sakura. Solo tiene doce años, aún es muy pequeña para andar por allí sola en la noche— su padre la miró con reproche.

—No le estoy dando ideas— dijo ofendida —Le estoy preguntando porque Inojin, Kawaki, Mitsuki y Chouchou están afuera esperando por ella.

—Diles que no estoy— la pequeña Uchiha regresó la mirada a su libro.

—Es muy mal educado de tu parte, señorita— replicó —Vas a salir a darles la cara y diles que no quieres salir.

—Papá, ayúdame— lo miró suplicante.

—Papá está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?— esa sonrisa espeluznante puede asustar hasta al más valiente.

—T-tu madre tiene razón, sal a dar la cara— se aclaró la garganta y tomó de su taza de café para disimular su nerviosismo.

—_Cobarde_— siseó con desprecio y se levantó a hablar con sus amigos.

Su padre puede ser un abogado cruel y despiadado cuando se lo propone, pero cuando su esposita habla, él obedece como un perrito faldero. Y por eso a veces lo odia, porque nunca se pone de su lado, siempre acepta sin chistar la decisión de la maravillosa neurocirujana, Uchiha Sakura.

—¿Qué quieren?— pronunció malhumorada al ver a sus amigos.

—Vinimos a sacarte de tu miseria y hacer que te diviertas— su mejor amiga sonreía mostrando los falsos colmillos de su disfraz de vampiresa.

—Saben que odio estas fechas— torció con fastidio.

—Lo sabemos, pero queremos que te diviertas— sonrío aún más —Deja de ser tan aburrida y diviértete con nosotros.

—No puedo, mi papá dijo que no iba a salir y saben que nada de lo hagan o digan lo hará cambiar de parecer— trató de convencerlos.

—¡Mentira!— señaló acusadora —Dirías lo que sea con tal de librarte de nosotros.

—Tú ganas— suspiró con pesadez —Pero solo por un rato y ni creas que voy a usar el ridículo disfraz que seguramente preparaste para mí.

—O-obviamente no— escondió la bolsa que traía a sus espaldas.

—Hmp— puso los ojos en blanco —Iré a pedir permiso— les cerró la puerta en la cara —Saldré con los idiotas— les notificó a sus padres.

—¿Esa es manera de pedir permiso?— Sasuke la miró con dureza.

—Me pregunto a quién se parece— la pelirrosa jugó con su cabello distraídamente.

—¿Puedo ir si o no?— no estaba dispuesta a aguantarse los juegos tontos de sus padres.

—Te quiero en casa antes de las nueve o no vas a tener otra oportunidad para salir sola con tus amigos— dictó el azabache.

—¡Es muy poco tiempo, van a joderme por eso!— replicó.

—Sigue con la grosería y lo bajamos a las ocho— Sakura la retó.

—Bien— accedió de mala gana.

No es por ella, claro que no. En su mente no dejaba de rezar para que ellos dijeran que no, pero cada año sin falta, ellos consiguen mandarla a la calle ese día y aún sigue sin entender el por qué.

Se cambió con rapidez y salió a encontrarse con sus fastidiosos amigos. En el camino se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando era hacia el parque de diversiones, o mejor dicho, la casa de terror que allí instalaron por las fechas.

—No pienso entrar— se negó cuando le entregaron el boleto.

—Por supuesto que sí— debatió su amiga.

—Si quieres, puedo ir contigo— ofreció Inojin.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero eso no me asusta. Solo que me parece estúpido.

—Andando— Kawaki la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al interior de la casa de terror.

Sarada bufó enojada, pero se dejó llevar de todas formas.

En algún momento de los _horrores_ de la atracción, su mano soltó la de su amigo y se separó del grupo. Se vio a sí misma en un pasillo oscuro, sin ninguna atracción.

De pronto, escuchó el llanto de una niña.

—Típico— puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorarlo.

Pero el llanto se hizo más intenso, insistente. Su piel se erizó cuando sintió ese llanto fuera de lo común casi sobre su nuca. Quiso salir corriendo pero había un problema, su camino era tapado por una niña pequeña, gritando incansablemente y sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo.

Ella cubrió sus ojos y gritó aterrada.

—Oye, no te pierdas.

Alguien sostuvo sus muñecas y descubrió su rostro, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Kawaki.

—Creí que no te daban miedo estas cosas— dijo con mofa.

—Lo que vi era real— se defendió —Esa sensación de pánico no la da alguien con un feo disfraz...

—¿Qué cosa era?— interrogó.

—Una niña llorona— respondió.

—Dicen que ella suele atormentar a los trabajadores del parque— relató.

—Sarada, aquí estás— Inojin llegó corriendo hasta ellos —Chouchou quiere ir por una pizza, vamos— la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Kawaki los siguió a ambos con mala cara, estaba claro que él y el rubiecillo no pueden ser amigos cuando ambos tienen un objetivo en común, ganarse el corazón de la Uchiha.

—La verdad es que quiero irme a mi casa— miró los ojos azules de su amigo con pena.

—Entonces yo te llevo— se ofreció amablemente.

—Yo también voy— intervino Kawaki.

—Hmp... vamos— dijo confundida.

Desde que salió de su casa, esos dos parecen tener una competencia a ver quién de los dos le agrada más, pero a ella le parece muy tonto, ellos son sus amigos y los quiere a todos por igual.

Un grupo de adolescentes pasó corriendo cerca de ellos, fingiendo volar con sus escobas y, en medio de su estupidez, la mandaron al suelo y pisaron sus gafas.

—**¡Odio el puto Halloween!**— gritó furiosa.

Por culpa de su horrible experiencia y más, es que ella odia salir de casa esa fecha cada año, pero por culpa de sus _adorables_ padres y sus jodidos _amigos_, un estúpido y marginal día de brujas se va a morir de una rabieta.

_¿Fin?_

_O no..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mordía los pechos de su mujer con fuerza, usando los colmillos que ella le había mandado a usar esta vez. Cada año, en alguna fiesta conmemorativa, en la cama, ellos hacen un juego de roles alusivo a la fecha. Pero ese año casi se arruina porque la grosería de su adorada unigénita iba a poder más que su deseo de tener sexo desenfrenado.

—¡Oh sí, conde Drácula, Chúpame más fuerte!— gritaba extasiada por el placer de él chupando sus tetas mientras entra y sale de ella como un animal salvaje.

El sonido insistente del timbre los hizo detenerse abruptamente y mirarse aterrados.

—Dijiste que Sarada dejó sus llaves en medio de su rabieta— recordó vagamente las palabras de su esposa.

—Menos mal que lo hizo, sino nos habría encontrado en la cama y eso hubiera generado un trauma en ella— dijo aterrada.

—Ve a abrirle, yo no puedo salir así— señaló su verga bien alzada.

—Se acabó la diversión— quería largarse a llorar intensamente, él también.

Se levantó, se quitó de inmediato su disfraz de bruja sexy y se puso su bata de dormir. Arregló su cabello con rapidez y salió a recibir a su hija. Sasuke también se quitó su disfraz y se puso un pantalón, mandó toda la evidencia para debajo de la cama a patadas y se asomó a mirar quién había llegado.

Sarada entró a la casa con una expresión de enojo y un humor de los mil demonios que supera al suyo y al de su mujercita por mucho. Esa niña es un verdadero demonio cuando está enfadada.

Antes de que Sakura cerrara la puerta, se dio cuenta que solo habían dos personas con ella. Ese par de mocosos siempre andan revoloteando a su alrededor, pretendiendo quedarse con su inocencia. Tal parece que tiene que enseñarle a esos niños hormonales a experimentar el verdadero terror de la noche de brujas.

_Fin._

* * *

**¿Con quién creen que se quede Sarada? ¿KawaSara o InoSara? Pues mátense ustedes y me dicen, yo no sé. Jajajajajaja pobres Sasuke y Sakura, su bebita llegó a arruinarles la diversión de noche de brujas. Ah por cierto, actualizaré _Road to Home_ el 2 de noviembre porque es mi cumpleaños y me gusta actualizar en mi cumpleaños.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
